powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXI
Name:Seth "Oz" Valentine Aliases:Oz,Seth, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic Evil, Occupitation:Gadabout, Gender:Male And Female, Whichever He Wants, Preferences:Males, Likes:Cosplay,Star Wars,Star Trek,Assassin´s Creed,Games, Dislikes:Babylon,Fast And The Furious, Motto:"Be Strong Enough To Let Go, And Be Wise Enough To Wait For The Kill." Quotes:"Her Love Burned Me To Ashes." "The Life Of Seth Valentine Is A Long One, And A Violent One At That." Personality:Oz Is A Very Crude Person, Especially When He´s Angry. Hobbies:Human Morphing, Talents:Human Morphing, Abilities:Beast Morphing,Gender Change,Natural Weaponry, Powers:Omnifarious, Backstory:Seth was never born, he simply noticed that he was alive, he woke up in the ruins of a large facility, and ran away from there as fast as he could, he didn´t know why but his instincts told him so. After running for 4 hours straight he suddenly saw a wolf, that started growling at him, Seth morphed into a replicate of the wolf, except he had white pelt and was 10 times larger than the original wolf, the original wolf quickly bowed down to Seth, as he could feel that he was inferior to Seth. After that Seth and the wolf now called Val, became friends, no more like brothers, Seth stayed in that wolf form for many years to come gathering a large pack of wolfs, around the numbers of 30. Seth continued living this life for a long time, until one day he found one of his clan members killed by a small metal object, this was when Seth went berserk, he killed every other being outside his clan for 3 days straight, he slaughtered around 241 living beings, around 50% of them were human, he became known as "Hell Hound" since what he did was something that only a demon could have pulled of. Seth later, learned about his ability of shapeshifting, and changed form into a human. He tried probing humans for info on attractiveness, so that he could transform into something nobody would ever suspect of being a shapeshifting homo-sapien mass slaughterer, it never occured to him that humans might never have seen what he was before. But he did, probe atleast 15 males and mixed their ideals of a woman, and when he had a clear image of his new form, he morphed into his new form, and became the "perfect" girl, after that Seth started calling himself "Oz" after seeing the movie. Oz after that started leaving a trail of death from maryland to washington, atleast 16 bodies were found in every town "she" passed through, Oz later became known as "The Greatest Loss In History", after the pure amount of killing counted, it was later recognized that Oz killed at least 2% of americas total population. After that the government started hunting Oz, after them hunting him for 2 years, they finally caught up with her in a diner, they simply started firing at her, she turned into diamond and formed her hands as blades after that she slit the throat of every person in that town, 5,239 people were killed that day. After a few more weeks, the killings stopped for a long time, at that time, Oz had decided to take a break, she moved into a apartment, bought all game consoles available and a lot of games, she took favorism to a few games and movies=Assassin´s Creed,Star Wars,Star Trek. After that she got a boyfriend named "Brad" they moved togheter in a mansion and lived a happy life for a long time.. until one day when Brad was diagnosed with brain tomour, he died 4 months later during surgery, Oz grieved for 2 days until she started the killings again, after that she killed everyone in her path, after around 3 more years of mindless killing she stopped looked at her own and noticed that she was covered in blood. Oz stopped the killings once again and returned to the wild for quite a long time, when she noticed how long she had been doing all this, she remembered her clan how they used to take care of her, and how she took care of them, then she rememberd that they got in her way... how she ripped out they´re throats and crushed their bones. Oz cried out in pain and grief, she went on a rampage slamming her head in the trees and stones and ground, hurting herself anyway she could think off, after days of doing so, the stones were broken, the ground soft and scattered, trees fallen and decimated, she simply morphed her body to a whealthy state again but her mental scars were still there. Gallery: ' Gates_of_Depression_by_frenic.jpg|Seth´s HQ. Your_beautiful_curse_by_Panda_Go.jpg|Her Other Form. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet